Plaisir Coupable
by Hellow Sweety
Summary: Un plaisir coupable est une chose dont on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer, bien que franchement, vous trouviez la chose ridicule, mauvaise, abjecte, etc. Bref, une chose que vous vous sentez coupable d'aimer parce que c'est tellement, mais tellement pas dans vos goûts ! Venez découvrir les plaisirs coupable de vos personnalités préférées de SLG !
1. Le Patron

La connerie est de moi mais le Patron est corps et âme à Mathieu Sommet !

Sur 7 chapitres, voici le premier avec le plaisir (coupable) du Patron~!

* * *

On a tous un plaisir coupable, un plaisir un peu honteux mais qui nous apporte une satisfaction intense. Un plaisir rien qu'à nous, qu'on cultive furtivement et qu'on n'avouerait à personne même contre tout l'or du monde.

.

C'est l'un de ces plaisirs que le Patron à. Un plaisir coupable mais si jouissif. Il venait de rentrer à la maison des Sommet. Le dos droit, la tête haute, un sourire en coin en croisant le Geek qui fit un détour. Il se retournant quand Mathieu l'interpella.

.

« _T'as quoi dans ton sac de course ?_ » Demanda le créateur.

« _Rien qui te plairait gamin. Un nouveau go…_ » Commença-t-il en réponse, un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

« _Non ! Stop ! Tu as raison ! Je n'veux rien savoir !_ »

.

Mathieu s'en alla, une grimace sur le visage, dégoûté et dépité par sa personnalité la plus perverse, à quoi s'attendait-il de lui après tout ? Le Patron alla à sa chambre, certain que personne ne le suivrait maintenant.

.

Dans son sac il y avait bien de nouveaux jouets. Mais ils n'étaient là que pour cacher son réel achat. Il ferma sa porte à double tour. Personne ne devait la voir, Elle. Il la sortie du sac. Elle était si belle. Si magnifique. Avec ses cheveux blond tenus en queue de cheval par un petit nœud jaune-orangé et avec sa mèche qui partait sur le côté. Son corps galbé dans ce maillot de bain ajusté rouge passion. Il y avait sa robe rose à carreaux blanc avec sa collerette blanche ornée d'une broderie fleurie, juste à côté d'elle. Il la regarda, la détaillant avec fascination. Ses délicieuses lèvres pulpeuses maquillées d'un rouge à lèvre rose brillant, ses yeux d'un bleu-vert renversant avec un délicat trait d'ombre à paupière bleu turquoise.

.

Il ouvrit son placard, sa douce contre son cœur, tenu de son puissant bras gauche. Elle allait rejoindre ses autres perles rares. Sa collection de Barbie s'agrandissait avec une nouvelle beauté, la Barbie Swirl Ponytail de 1964.

.

.

**Plaisir Coupable du Patron : Collectionner les Barbies.**


	2. Le Geek

Le Geek appartient corps et âme à Mathieu Sommet !

Et merci pour toute ses reviews ! Je n'ai pas pu y répondre et j'en suis désolé.

Bref. Passons au plaisir coupable de Geek !

* * *

On a tous un plaisir coupable, un plaisir un peu honteux mais qui nous apporte une satisfaction intense. Un plaisir rien qu'à nous, qu'on cultive furtivement et qu'on n'avouerait à personne même contre tout l'or du monde.

.

C'est l'un de ces plaisirs que le Geek a. C'était un plaisir éphémère. Qui n'arrivait que de temps en temps. Et Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour.

.

La Fille commandait ses nouveaux maquillages une à deux fois par mois. Et il lui fallait un cobaye. Ici, ils avaient tous le même visage donc elle pouvait tester son art sur eux pour pouvoir se rendre plus belle. Et sa futur victime ne devait pas se débattre, ne pas essayer de la molester pendant la séance, ne pas risquer de se faire effacer de la surface du monde ou encore baver dessus et se faire cracher dessus l'odeur et la fumé de cigarette ou de joint. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule personne. Lui. Le Geek. Comme à chaque fois, il essaya de fuir, un peu, pas trop vite. Mais il se faisait repérer. Toujours. Tout le temps. Il couinait et pleurnichait, mais intérieurement, il jubilait.

.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais il adorait ça. On prenait soin de lui, il avait les « boobies » de la Fille prêt de son visage mais surtout, il aimait la sensation du pinceau à maquillage qui déposait la poudre coloré sur ses joues ou ses paupières. Le bâton du rouge à lèvre qui caressait sa bouche. Le crayon et l'eye-liner qui effleurait son œil avec le doux mouvement de poignet de la Fille. Et une fois que la blonde eu fini son œuvre, satisfaite du rendu final, elle lui faisait son plus beau sourire avant de lui embrasser la joue pour le remercier de sa patience. Et ça, c'était génial.

.

.

**Plaisir Coupable du Geek : Se faire maquiller par la Fille.**


	3. La Fille

La File appartient corps et âme à Mathieu Sommet (comme tout les autres en faites.)

Attention, fan service et la raison du Rated T de cette fic !

.

_(Merci à ClaraDWho de m'avoir fait remarquer que des passages s'étaient répété lors de la publication !)_

* * *

.

On a tous un plaisir coupable, un plaisir un peu honteux mais qui nous apporte une satisfaction intense. Un plaisir rien qu'à nous, qu'on cultive furtivement et qu'on n'avouerait à personne même contre tout l'or du monde.

.

C'est l'un de ces plaisirs que la Fille a. Et à sa plus grande joie, elle pouvait le faire souvent. Tous les soirs, le Patron revenait d'un de ses bordels et celui-ci allait directement à la douche. La belle blonde décrocha un tableau représentant le chat de Mathieu qui était dans le couloir. La toile servait à cacher le trou fait par le panda qui fut énervé par l'homme en noir un jour. Et elle ne remerciera jamais assez l'ursidé pour ce petit cadeau involontaire.

.

Elle se mit à observer le patron écraser sa cigarette dans le lavabo, souffler les dernières volutes de fumées qui lui restaient de cette dernière. Il vida les poches de sa veste, des menottes avec ses clefs, des sachets de préservatif et un paquet de cigarette, puis il la retira avant de la mettre dans la panière à linge sale. Il déboutonna sa chemise noire, bouton par bouton, se regardant dans le miroir pour voir les griffures et les deux-trois suçons qu'avait laissé sa meilleure prostituée, Tatiana. Une fois le vêtement ouvert sur son torse musclé, il la fit doucement glisser sur ses épaules, ses bras, avant de la laisser tomber au sol. La chemise au sol, il passa au pantalon, retirant le pistolet qui était accroché à sa ceinture avant de retirer la lanière de cuir qui signait ses hanches.

.

D'un habile mouvement de hanche le pantalon tomba à ses pieds. Il n'était plus qu'en boxer si moulant qu'il ne laissait rien à l'imagination et même l'imagination faisait pâle figure à côté de la réalité. L'homme passa un doigt sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement avant de le faire tomber à la suite de ses autres vêtements sur le sol. Il était maintenant entièrement nu.

_._

_–La blonde se lécha les lèvres à cette vue sublime. –_

.

Le Patron alluma l'eau et attendit quelque secondes, le temps que l'eau se réchauffe, il en profita pour passer une main sur sa nuque et faire tourner sa tête en cercle comme pour faire passer une légère douleur musculaire. Une fois l'eau assez chaude, il retira ses lunettes de soleil qui était toujours sur son nez avant d'entrer dans la douche. L'eau tombait en cascade sur son corps. Les yeux fermés, profitant de la chaleur qui entourait son corps. Il prit de son gel douche et se savonna.

_._

_–La jeune femme se régalait du spectacle inconscient sous ses yeux. – _

.

Sous ses lents mouvements, ses muscles se contractaient et se détendaient les uns après les autres. Dans son dos musclés, ses biceps bien taillé, son fessier athlétiques, ses cuisses vigoureuses et passa une main sur son membre au repos.

_._

_ –La demoiselle n'en ratait pas une miette. –_

.

Le Patron se rinça et sortit, prenant une serviette noire et se frictionnant d'abord ses courts cheveux, encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, et le visage avant de remettre ses lunettes. Il épongea les gouttelettes qui roulaient sur son torse et se sécha le corps entier. Il n'enfila qu'un boxer pour seul vêtement. Il se tourna pour reprendre ses affaires dans le lavabo.

.

Le spectacle était finis, la Fille, replaça discrètement le tableau avant de retourner dans sa chambre ni vu, ni connu. Le rouge aux joues, la bouche sèche, les fantasmes plein la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

.

.

**Plaisir Coupable de la Fille : Mater le Patron sous la douche.**


	4. Maître Panda

Maitre Panda appartient au Pat...A Mathieu ! /o/

Merci encore pour toute ces reviews ! Je vous aime *^* J'ai pu répondre à certain mais pas a tous a cause d'un bug de PC mais j'ai pu quand même vous lire ! Allez, place au Panda et son Plaisir coupable !

.

* * *

.

On a tous un plaisir coupable, un plaisir un peu honteux mais qui nous apporte une satisfaction intense. Un plaisir rien qu'à nous, qu'on cultive furtivement et qu'on n'avouerait à personne même contre tout l'or du monde.

.

C'est l'un de ces plaisirs que le Panda a. Un plaisir qu'il prenait une fois par semaine. Tous les samedis à dix-neuf heures tente pour être précis. À force de vivre à sept dans une maison, il y a certain créneau qui se font. Comme par exemple la salle de bain réservé plus longtemps un certain jour à une certaine heure, pour les autres c'était surtout pour prendre un bon bain, pour se détendre généralement. Mais pas pour lui. Il brancha son appareil pour qu'il puisse chauffer pendant qu'il ôtait son kigurumi tout en restant en boxer. Il s'observe quelques secondes dans le miroir en pied accroché au mur pour repérer les « zones ».

.

Il prit en main l'objet à chauffer, s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire, une jambe plier et posé juste à côté de lui. Il étala la cire sur sa jambe, couvrant chaque poil. Il fit plusieurs bandes. Avant d'arracher la première avec un gémissement qui sonnait presque comme du plaisir. Il continua son manège sur les autres endroits poilus de son corps.

.

Il n'aimait pas les poils sur son corps. Ce n'était pas agréable. Et il avait découvert le plaisir de la cire chaude quand, une fois, la fille avait fait tomber son pot de cire sur lui en trébuchant alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille. Une fois la cire arrachée et la douleur du moment, il avait apprécié cette zone douce et imberbe sous sa main. Il recommença, pour avoir la peau entièrement douce, souffrant le matir au début puis y prenant plaisir peu à peu. Il faut souffrir pour être beau après tout. Et il se sentait beau sans poil sous le pelage du kigurumi.

.

.

**Plaisir Coupable du Panda : S'épiler intégralement le corps avec de la cire chaude.**


	5. Le Hippie

Le Hippie appartient à son créateur Mathieu Sommet !

.

* * *

.

On a tous un plaisir coupable, un plaisir un peu honteux mais qui nous apporte une satisfaction intense. Un plaisir rien qu'à nous, qu'on cultive furtivement et qu'on n'avouerait à personne même contre tout l'or du monde.

.

C'est l'un de ces plaisirs que le Hippie a. Assis en tailleur dans son Van déglingué aux couleurs psychédéliques, Capsule de Bière allongé près de la porte coulissante entrouverte.

.

Personne n'entrait dans son Van, ni même y jetait un petit coup d'œil. Pour savoir s'il était dedans, suffisait de frapper à la portière, écouté si de la musique filtrait ou si de la fumé de ses joints s'envolait des embrasures.

.

Le Hippie écrasa son joint, et ouvrir un des placards du Van, à côté de sa beuh, il y avait sur un petit présentoir, plusieurs katana s'y trouvaient. Pour un pacifiste comme lui, au crédo « faites l'amour pas la guerre », à mettre des fleurs dans les canons… C'était un comble. Partout dans son Van, dans chaque placard et sous la banquette (qui remplace le siège passager et conducteur), il y avait des armes partout, tout autour de lui. Mais des armes blanches. Aux lames finement travailler et poli. Il sortit un sabre, semblable au katana japonais mais légèrement différent. Il sortit l'arme de son fourreau. Il fit quelques mouvements habiles qui ressemblaient presque à une dance millénaire. Il sourit doucement avant de se rassoir sur un coussin au sol, de nouveau en tailleur. Il sortit d'un tiroir près de lui, de quoi aiguiser et prendre soin de l'épée qui reposait sur ses genoux. C'était apaisant, si ça se savait, il perdrait de la crédibilité sur ses actions militantisme. Et puis, c'était son havre de paix, son jardin secret. Et il le cultivait comme il prenait soin de ses armes, avec amour et passion.

.

.

**Plaisir Coupable du Hippie : Collectionner les armes blanches.**


	6. Le Prof

J'ai été très surprise des retours pour le chapitre du hippie ! C'est la personnalité dont j'ai eu le plus de mal a trouver le plaisir coupable et dont j'ai été le plus déçu du résultat et pourtant il a j'ai bien l'impression été l'un de vos préféré avec celui du Patron et de la Fille ! J'ai pas pu vous répondre cette fois non plus mais je vous ai tous lu et j'ai été heureuse de vos commentaire !

.

Sinon, le prof appartient à Mathieu !

.

* * *

.

On a tous un plaisir coupable, un plaisir un peu honteux mais qui nous apporte une satisfaction intense. Un plaisir rien qu'à nous, qu'on cultive furtivement et qu'on n'avouerait à personne même contre tout l'or du monde.

.

C'est l'un de ces plaisirs que le Professeur a. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il travaillait dessus. Presque quatre ans maintenant. Il avait demandé à quitter l'émission pour cela, sous-entendant un manque d'entrain et des questions trop répétitive, sans intérêt pour un être intelligent tel que lui. Ce n'était pas si faux que ça de toute façon et ça permettait au Panda de faire ses preuves et montrer son talent.

.

M'enfin, il s'égarait de sa pensé principale. Il redressa ses lunettes qui glissaient de son nez. Quatre ans qu'il travaillait pour pouvoir enfin asservir le monde, pour qu'il soit totalement à lui. Il avait fait de longues et éprouvantes recherches pour savoir _comment_ le faire. Et il l'avait trouvé grâce à une communauté qui agrandissait ses rangs de jours en jours.

.

C'est comme ça que son invention était née. La création de poney mignon de couleur pastel avec quelques qualités anthropomorphiques. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Il venait de créer la plus dangereuse de toute. Un poney rose bonbon à la crinière aussi folle que son cerveau dérangé. Son côté mignon et fou allait convertir le monde à sa cause et il allait pouvoir dominer le monde. Et c'était juste pour dominer le monde qu'il l'avait créé. Pas parce qu'il faisait lui aussi partie de la communauté et était fan de ce dessin animé pour petite fille. Ou peut-être un petit peu… ? Comment leurs résister après tout !

.

.

**Plaisir Coupable du Prof : Dominer le Monde avec des Poneys (ou l'inverse ?)**


	7. Mathieu Sommet

Et voici le dernier chapitre des Plaisirs Coupable avec celui de Mathieu Sommet !

Mathieu Sommet appartient a lui même ! (l'esclavage étant aboli .)

Sinon... Mathieu ? Qu'a tu fais à tes cheveux ? #SLG86

.

* * *

.

On a tous un plaisir coupable, un plaisir un peu honteux mais qui nous apporte une satisfaction intense. Un plaisir rien qu'à nous, qu'on cultive furtivement et qu'on n'avouerait à personne même contre tout l'or du monde.

.

C'est l'un de ces plaisirs que Mathieu a. Il en avait honte. Mais il exaltait de pouvoir le satisfaire. Aujourd'hui, il le pouvait, personne n'était à la maison actuellement, le Panda était au zoo, le Patron dans un de ses bordels, le Geek au cybercafé car il n'avait plus internet, la Fille chez son « petit ami », le hippie dans un parc avec un ami hippie venu le voir depuis le Beaujolais et le Prof à une convention scientifique.

.

Il a toujours, depuis tout petit, aimé se déguiser. Il avait tout un placard rien que pour des costumes en tout genre. Il avait de tout, du kigurumi _Pedobear_ jusqu'au costume de centurion romain en passant par –_cadeau d'Antoine_- le zizi géant. Il restait une boîte. Bien cachée, pour éviter que quiconque – La fille, le Patron ou même le Geek – ne le trouve, il restait des costumes.

.

Il était seul. En boxer et chaussette noir (le sol était beaucoup trop froid pour ses pauvres pied) devant sa boîte. Il retira le couvercle et sorti l'un des vêtements à l'intérieur. Un sourire aux lèvres. C'était une magnifique robe rose pastel. Fait d'un corset enrichi de dentelles et autres broderies. Elle était aussi ornée de paillette scintillante… Une vraie robe de princesse, digne d'un des plus magnifiques _Disney_, d'aujourd'hui et d'avant.

.

Il l'enfila, se regarda dans le miroir face à lui avant de tourner sur lui-même. Le fait qu'il soit petit, frêle et mignon ne le complexait pas dans ses robes de princesse. Il avait même l'air encore plus féminin que la Fille qui –depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'émission- avait rasé sa moustache.

.

Un sourire fier naquit sur ces lèvres.

_C'était lui, la plus belle de toutes les princesses._

.

.

**Plaisir Coupable de Mathieu : S'habiller en princesse.**

.

.

* * *

**.**

Et voilà, la boucle est bouclé c'était le dernier chapitre ! _**MAIS !**_ Je vais, cependant, peut-être faire des bonus avec d'autre gens que les personnages de SLG ! Antoine Daniel, Kriss et ses personnalité, Le Fossoyeur de Film et compagnie ou même Wifi le chat ! Et ça... **A VOUS** de _choisir_ qui sera en bonus ! Si je connais et que je me sens a l'aise avec les personnes pour écrire sur eux alors je le ferais surment ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer des gens !


End file.
